Kissing Strangers
|artist = ft. |year = 2017 |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' (Jumbo Edition) |dlc = Classic September 12, 2018 (NOW) October 20, 2018 (JDU) Charleston Version August 8, 2018 (NOW) October 20, 2018 (JDU) |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Hard (Charleston Version) |effort = Intense (Classic/Charleston Version) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 3 (Charleston Version) |dg = / (Classic) / (Charleston Version) |alt = Charleston Version |mode = Duet (Both) |mc = Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Charleston Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / (Classic) Light Blue/Fuchsia (Charleston Version) |gc = / Yellow/Orange (Charleston Version) |lc = (Classic) (Charleston Version) |pictos = 120 |nowc = KissingStrangers (Classic) KissingStrangersALT (Charleston Version) |audio = |dura = 3:23 |perf = Classic William Domiquin (P1)https://youtu.be/1OvqO2pmBSY?t=3s Alexinho Mougeolle(P2)https://youtu.be/1OvqO2pmBSY?t=17s Charleston Version Paola Guivel (P2)File:Paolo kissingstrangers proof.jpg }}DNCE ft. Nicki Minaj söylenen tarafından "Kissing Strangers" , ve 'da alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Klasik Dansçılar siyah beyaz ana hatlarıyla iki kişidir. Her ikisi de spor ayakkabılar, açık mavi çizgili siyah pantolonlar, "fütüristik" yelekler ve sol kollarında açık mavi eldivenler giyerler. P1 P1'in yelek ve ayakkabıları pembe. O altın vurguları ve ince düz güneş gözlüğü ile siyah bir kefal vardır. P2 P2’nin yelek ve ayakkabıları sarıdır. Üstünde yeşil olan geniş kıvırcık siyah saçları var. Sakal ve yuvarlak güneş gözlüğü var. Kissingstrangers_coach_1.png|P1 Kissingstrangers_coach_2.png|P2 Charleston Versiyonu P1 P1 bir erkek. Kısa siyah saçları üzerinde siyah bir çizgili sarı fötr şapka, pembe papyonlu bir gök mavisi tişörtü ve bazı pembe şeritler, altın zincirlerle bir turuncu yelek ve siyah bir yaldız yakalı, siyah kuşaklı siyah bir kot pantolon, sarı ve siyah ayakkabılar. P2 P2 bir kadındır. Solda siyah ve fuşya tüyleriyle süslenmiş siyah bir şeritle bob kesiminde mor saçları, ortada sarı bir nokta olan iki yuvarlak üst kısmı, altın kolye, açık mavi ile pembe kolsuz elbise sol önkolda iki altın bilezik, turuncu uzun eldiven ve açık mavi topuklu. Kissingstrangersalt coach 1.png|P1 Kissingstrangersalt coach 2.png|P2 Arka Plan Klasik Arka plan mavi noktalı uzay gemisi kontrol merkezidir. Yabancı kadınların Hologramları dansçıların yanlarında görünür. Gezegenler, yıldızlar ve asteroitler arka plandaki pencerelerin yanı sıra yeşil bir "aşk dedektörü" olarak görülür. Ön koro sırasında, arka plan pembemsi bir gölgeye dönüşür ve gemi "hiperuzay" a girerken koro sırasında koyu maviye işaret eder. Charleston Versiyonu Dansçılar 1920'lerin tema sahnesinde, çemberlere bölünmüş kareli bir zemine, her bir tarafta üç çubuk ve güneşin ve ayların arka planında birkaç figüre sahip. Tüm bu unsurlar genellikle açık mavi ve fuşya tonlarında yanar ve aydınlanır ve şekiller farklı yönlerde dönerler. Nicki Minaj'ın ayetinde sahne daha koyulaşır ve her dansçının üzerinde bir spot ışığı vardır, bu da biri kendi başına dans ettiğinde daha aydınlık hale gelir. Gold Moves Klasik Her ikisi de aynı olan klasik rutinde 2 Gold Moves vardır: Her iki Gold Moves: Kolunuzu başınızın üstüne pompalarken atlayın. Kissingstrangers gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Kissingstrangers gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Charleston Versiyonu Charleston Sürüm rutininde 3 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1 ve 2: Sol bacağınızı sağınızda çaprazlayın ve belinizle sağ elinizle geçin. P1 bunu sol eliyle şapkasının ağzına yapıyor ve P2 bunu sol koluyla yana bırakıyor. Gold Moves 3: Bu rutinin son hamlesi: * P1: Gövdünüzü sola çevirin ve sağ elinizle şapkanın ağzını alın. * P2: P1'in omuzlarına tutun ve sağ ayağınızı yukarı kaldırın. KissingStrangersALT gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 Kissingstrangersalt gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 in-game KissingStrangersALT gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Kissingstrangersalt gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia * Kissing Strangers, dizide DNCE'nin ikinci şarkısı. * Ayrıca, Steve Jonas'ı, Burnin ’Up (Just Dance Kids 2) ve This Is Me (Just Dance: Disney Party) sonrasında da dahil olmak üzere franchise'deki dördüncü şarkıdır. * Bu da Nicki Minaj'ın ana dizisindeki sekizinci şarkısı ve özellikli bir sanatçı olarak beşinci görünüşü. * Kissing Strangers, American Boy, Party Rock Anthem, The Way, Bang Bang Make It Jingle ve Despacito'dan sonra tam bir çizginin sansür edildiği altıncı şarkıdır. * Charleston Versiyonu Just Dance Now'a eklendiğinde, Klasik rutini bildirimde hatalı olarak gösterildi. ** Bu Tumbum ile aynı durumdur. Galeri Game Files Kissingstrangers cover generic.jpg|''Kissing Strangers'' Kissingstrangersalt cover generic.jpg|''Kissing Strangers'' (Charleston Version) Kissingstrangers cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Kissingstrangersalt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Charleston Version) Kissingstrangers cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) Kissingstrangersalt cover albumbkg.png| album background (Charleston Version) Kissingstrangers_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) kissingstrangersalt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Charleston Version) KissingStrangers_BC.jpg| cover (Classic) KissingStrangersALT_BC.jpg| cover (Charleston Version) Kissingstrangers p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar (Classic) Kissingstrangers p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar (Classic) Kissingstrangersalt p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar (Charleston Version) KissingStrangers_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Classic) KissingStrangersALT pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Charleston Version) Theme 04 item 03 d.png Theme 04 item 03 c.png Theme 04 item 03 b.png Theme 04 item 03 a.png Theme 04 item 02 d.png Theme 04 item 02 c.png Theme 04 item 02 b.png Theme 04 item 02 a.png In-Game Screenshots Kissingstrangers jd2018 menu.png|''Kissing Strangers'' on the menu Kissingstrangers_jd2018_load.png| loading screen (Classic) Kissingstrangers_jd2018_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Kissingstrangersalt jd2018 menu.png|Charleston Version s on the menu Kissingstrangersalt_jd2018_load.png| loading screen (Charleston Version) Kissingstrangersalt jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Charleston Version) Kissingstrangers_jdnow_menu.png|''Kissing Strangers'' on the menu Kissingstrangers_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Kissingstrangers_jdnow_score.png| score screen (Classic) Kissingstrangersalt_jdnow_menu.png|Charleston Version s on the menu Kissingstrangersalt_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Charleston Version) Kissingstrangersalt_jdnow_score.png| score screen (Charleston Version) Kissingstrangers_jd2019_menu.png|''Kissing Strangers'' on the menu Kissingstrangers_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Classic) Kissingstrangers_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Kissingstrangersalt_jd2019_menu.png|Charleston Version s on the menu Kissingstrangersalt_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Classic) Kissingstrangersalt_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Charleston Version) Promotional Images Kissingstrangersalt gameplay.png|Charleston Version s gameplay Kissingstrangers teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.facebook.com/justdancegame/videos/1072747689527347/ Kissingstrangers p1 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P1) Kissingstrangers p2 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P2) Allyougotta kissingstrangers naughtygirl jdnow notification.jpg| notification for the Classic routine (along with All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) and Naughty Girl) Carmen kissingstrangersalt wakawaka jdnow notification.png| notification for the Charleston Version (along with Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) and Carmen (Overture)) (the Classic routine is shown by accident) KISSING STRANGERS 300585.jpg|Promotial gameplay Behind the Scenes Screenshot_127.png|Behind the scenes P1kissingstrangers.png|Behind the scenes P1 P2kissingstrangers.png|Behind the scenes P2 Others kissingstrangers thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (UK – Classic) Kissingstrangersalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (UK – Charleston Version) Kissingstrangers thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (US – Classic) Kissingstrangersalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (US – Charleston Version) Videos Official Music Video DNCE - Kissing Strangers ft. Nicki Minaj Kissing Stangers (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Kissing Strangers - Gameplay Teaser (US) Kissing Strangers - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Kissing Strangers (Charleston Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Kissing Strangers (Charleston Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Kissing Strangers - Just Dance 2018 Kissing Strangers - Just Dance Now Kissing Strangers - Just Dance 2019 'Charleston Version' Just Dance 2018 Kissing Strangers (Alternate) - 5 stars Kissing Strangers (Charleston Version) - Just Dance Now Kissing Strangers (Charleston Version) - Just Dance 2019 Behind the Scenes Footloose + John Wayne + Kissing Strangers - Behind the Scenes (US) Extractions Just Dance 2018 - Kissing Strangers (NO GUI) Just Dance 2018 - Kissing Strangers ALT (NOGUI) Referances Site Navigation en:Kissing Strangers es:Kissing Strangers Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Rap Elements Kategori:DNCE Şarkıları Kategori:Nicki Minaj Şarkıları Kategori:Düets Kategori:Kadın ve Erkek Düetleri Kategori:Just Dance 2018 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Poula Guivel Kategori:William Domiquin Kategori:Alexinho Mougeolle